minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Notch: Kingdom of Jeb
The Kingdom of Jeb follows the history of the Book of Notch. This is purely fiction and does not exist in Minecraft. The Kingdom of Jeb is the last surviving human government not under the control of Herobrine. It consists of five Arabian provinces: the Duchy of Jeb, Strapsburg, Iresburg, Greater Landcastra, and parts of Three Towers. Origin The Kingdom of Jeb is both very old and extremely young. Officially, Jeb expanded his duchy, created after the War in return for his help defeating Herobrine, over other provinces in a sudden blitzkrieg. However, Jeb argues that he invaded neighboring provinces in order to protect them from Herobrine's armies, as only he decided to militarize before Herobrine invaded the Overworld. Jeb renamed this collection of provinces the Kingdom of Jeb in 1992, the year during which Herobrine destroyed the Arabian Confederation. Government Jeb rules as king in a tight military dictatorship and enlisted the entire population into a defensive militia in 1993. In 2009, when the first Players appeared, Jeb knew that they came from Notch and welcomed the Players into his kingdom, establishing an elite corps of soldiers. He also began a search for Notch in 2010, hoping to find him and return him to Earth so that he could reverse Herobrine's conquest of the world. While he is away from Earth searching for Notch, his Player generals manage military campaigns and his advisors watch over domestic affairs. Campaigns The Second War The Kingdom of Jeb focuses on emerging victorious from the Second War and destroying Herobrine once and for all. Jeb and the Players often lead massive campaigns against Herobrinian bases and strongholds, eliminating fortified enemy positions near the War Zone, which is a strip of land between the Kingdom of Jeb and the Herobrinian Empire. In order to maintain control over the territories it conquered before Herobrine's invasion of Arabus, nearly half of the active army is situated along the borders and coastline to defend against invasion. Jeb often enlists the aid of C418 in order to encrypt important information. Rise to Power This tale describes the exploits of young "John" as he defends the Kingdom of Jeb from attacks on its borders, and as he fights to retake the continent of Arabus and eventually the world. The Search for Notch Beginning in 2010, Jeb began a search for Notch in the hope that he could reverse the fall of human civilization. However, Jeb has failed so far in finding any evidence of Notch's continued existence after the fall of the Arabian Confederation. Future It is likely that the Kingdom will survive for a significant period of time, as Herobrine currently does not exhibit great interest in so much as conquering the Kingdom as cutting its growth. However, many believe that Herobrine may launch another blitzkrieg, which would most likely result in the fall of the Kingdom and therefore the fall of human civilization and possibly the extinction of the human species. This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany Category:Fanfictions Category:History Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Leaders Category:Backstory Category:Kingdoms Category:Nations Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:NPCArchsenatorGarmany's Fanfictions